Yuki no hi 雪の日
by Ali'sGrave
Summary: Kagome aprovecha que el invierno ha llegado para regresar a su época y descansar, e Inuyasha solo se va a asegurar de que la chica se encuentre bien, nada más. Ambos debieron haber previsto que aquello no terminaría como esperaban. En un día de nieve todo puede pasar y ellos lo descubrirán de la mejor manera - Ubicado antes de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen [LEMON]


**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** **Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Lemon (Sexo Gráfico), Lenguaje vulgar.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Notas al pie.**

.

 **Yuki no hi**

 **雪の日**

 _Día de nieve_

.

Una semana.

Una fatídica semana en la que no había dejado de nevar ni siquiera un minuto. Una gran tormenta estaba azotando la región sin piedad, retrasando el viaje de todos. Las pequeñas cabañas en la aldea no estaban en las mejores condiciones y ni hablar de los cultivos estropeados. Si pensábamos objetivamente, nadie la estaba pasando muy bien. La comida escaseaba, el agua estaba completamente congelada y muchos de los niños y ancianos se habían enfermado debido al clima. Había sido, sin duda, una semana horrenda… ¡Ah! Excepto para Kagome.

La muchacha había sido astuta. Cuando comenzó aquella eterna tormenta de nieve, Kagome decidió que era tiempo de volver a su época. Tenía un montón de exámenes, mucha ropa que lavar, ramen que comprar, _bla bla bla_. Inuyasha ya se había aprendido de memoria aquellos tontos pretextos que utilizaba Kagome para rehuir de su misión de buscar los fragmentos perdidos de la Perla de Shikon.

El medio demonio suspiró una vez más mientras el resto de sus amigos se intentaban calentar un poco alrededor de la fogata en la cabaña de Kaede. La pobre anciana también había sido víctima del mal clima, así que Sango y Shippo se estaban encargando de ella, mientras Miroku visitaba ocasionalmente el resto de las cabañas para ofrecer su ayuda. El deber de Inuyasha en esta situación era simplemente recolectar más leña y esperar pacientemente a que Kagome se dignara a aparecer.

—¿Creen que en la época de Kagome también este nevando? — preguntó el pequeño demonio zorro mientras colocaba un pañuelo húmedo en la frente de la anciana enferma.

Todo el grupo posó su mirada en Inuyasha. El medio demonio frunció el ceño y escondió sus manos en el flojo haori rojo.

—No tengo idea.

Un silencio incómodo fue interrumpido únicamente por los constantes ruidos que provocaba la leña al quemarse. Miroku buscó la mirada de Shippo, tratando de decirle sin palabras aquello que estaba implícito. El pequeño demonio asintió y miró a Sango con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, tratando de transmitirle la misma información. La exterminadora finalmente entendió y se volteó hacia el medio demonio que miraba la escena con curiosidad.

Sango se aclaró la garganta.

—Inuyasha, ¿no crees que Kagome se está tardando demasiado?

El medio demonio se paró con clara molestia.

—¡Eso no es asunto mío! — y así abandonó la cabaña, no sin antes posar su dorada mirada en el cerro de leña, preguntándose si sería suficiente.

La exterminadora, el monje y el pequeño demonio se dedicaron una sonrisa. Kirara se acomodó dócilmente en el regazo de su dueña, mientras el resto de los presentes continuaban con sus actividades diarias, ya mucho más tranquilos.

Habían cumplido con su misión.

.

.

Kagome estaba peinando su cabello húmedo cuando Inuyasha entró por la ventana de su habitación con aquel humor tan característico de él. La muchacha de cabellos azabaches ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió con su tarea, casi ignorando al iracundo medio demonio.

Inuyasha cerró la ventana con rapidez. En esta época también estaba nevando bastante. El medio demonio de largos cabellos plateados se volteó hacia la única muchacha de la habitación y la observó de arriba a abajo sin escrúpulos. Kagome no estaba llevando su revelador traje escolar. Su ropa seguía siendo tan extraña como siempre, pero ya no iba de verde, sino de azul y rosa. Inuyasha también pudo notar que había cambiado la loción que utilizaba en su cabello. Usualmente, Kagome olía a vainilla —y a _él_ —, pero hoy apestaba a algo que no lograba identificar. Algo empalagoso.

El medio demonio dejó su exhaustiva observación y se sentó en la cama de Kagome en silencio. Siguió observándola, pero ya sin tanta atención. Ella aún seguía peinando su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo. Por un momento, Kagome le vio en el reflejo y le sonrió, como solo ella hacía. Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

Kagome finalmente se volteó a verle.

—¿Quieres algo caliente, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha asintió y la siguió por el pasillo del segundo piso. La casa estaba en un silencio total. El medio demonio no era capaz de percibir a la familia de Kagome. Lo más seguro es que la chica se encontrara sola todos los días que había permanecido en esta época. ¿Por qué no habría ido a verles? Inuyasha se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras veía a Kagome moverse por toda la cocina para preparar algo de beber.

.

.

—¿Dónde está tu familia, Kagome? — preguntó el medio demonio.

Kagome se volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

—Una de las hermanas de mi madre ha enfermado — contestó ella mientras buscaba algo para encender la cocina —. El abuelo me ha pedido que me quede cuidado del templo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?

Kagome no se volteó.

—No quería molestarte, Inuyasha.

El medio demonio pareció molestarse aún más. _¿Molestarlo?_ No es como si él pudiese hacer mucho en aquel mundo sin ella. La única que podía ver los fragmentos de la Perla era ella y… bueno, no es como que no se llevara bien con los demás, pero él siempre sentía un muy marcado gusto por la compañía de ella. ¿Por qué Kagome pensaría que a él le molestaría? Él le había prometido protegerla… ¿o es que ya no quería su protección? Es cierto que Kagome se había vuelto muy fuerte, _¿pero acaso ella…?_

Mientras Inuyasha era asaltado sin piedad por aquellos pensamientos, Kagome estaba perdida en los suyos propios. La verdadera razón de porqué ella no había ido en busca de Inuyasha había sido que necesitaba con urgencia un tiempo para reflexionar las cosas. Ya solo quedaba un fragmento de la Perla para ser completada y era el que tenía ella en su poder. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había comenzado aquella minuciosa búsqueda con Inuyasha? Y lo más importante… _¿Cuánto más duraría?_

La muchacha de cabello azabache se encontraba tan distraída que no prestaba atención al burbujeante contenido de la olla. Su mano revolvía el líquido dulce casi inconscientemente.

¿Qué se supone que haría ella una vez destruido Naraku? Todos aquellos que habían tenido relación con la Perla habían sufrido bastante… Entonces, ¿qué sería de la Perla?

Kagome revolvió el contenido con más fuerza, pero igualmente distraída.

¿Qué sería de sus amigos?... _¿Y de Inuyasha y Kikyo?_

 _¿Cumpliría su promesa de acompañarle al infierno?_

—¡Kagome!

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella y la tironeó hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos cayesen sentados al suelo; ella encima de él. El contenido de la olla se había subido hasta rebalsarse, casi quemando a la distraída chica. Kagome reaccionó y apagó el fuego antes de que el chocolate espeso siguiese manchando todo a su paso. Inuyasha se irguió molesto detrás de ella.

—¡Perra tonta! ¿En qué se supone que estabas pensado? — farfulló molesto el mitad bestia.

Kagome tomó un trapo y lo pasó por encima de todo el chocolate que se había derramado.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha — se disculpó ella mientras estrujaba el trapo manchado con la espesa sustancia dulce —. Estoy un poco distraída.

El medio demonio decidió no reprenderla más y volvió a su silla. _¿Distraída?_ Claro que lo había notado. Esa tonta chiquilla estuvo a punto de quemar sus pequeñas manos. Si él no hubiese estado… ¡Ven! A eso se refería. Kagome necesitaba ser protegida, le gustara o no. Inuyasha comenzó a mover su pie descalzo con impaciencia. De verdad que a veces, aquella humana lo ponía de los nervios. ¡Era tan tonta! Tan inocente… _tan…_

Una vez todo limpio, Kagome sirvió el resto del contenido de la olla en dos pequeñas tazas. La muchacha se aproximó a Inuyasha y le ofreció una de las ellas con una tímida sonrisa. El medio demonio la aceptó y envolvió con sus manos la taza con el rostro levemente sonrojado. Kagome acentuó aún más su sonrisa y bebió un pequeño sorbo de chocolate caliente. Inuyasha le miró por un momento y luego imitó su acción.

Un silencio incómodo se formó, provocando que Inuyasha comenzara a ponerse nervioso. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se quedaban solos. Ni siquiera podía recordar muy bien la última vez. El medio demonio observó detrás de su taza el como Kagome parecía disfrutar casi con lujuria aquel chocolate humeante. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él le estaba mirando, Inuyasha desvió la mirada sonrojado y se escondió aún más tras su taza mientras bebía de ella.

—Inuyasha — le llamó ella.

El medio demonio la miró aún con un rastro de vergüenza.

—¿Qué quieres?

Kagome desvió la mirada al contenido de su taza.

 _¿Sería correcto preguntarle?_

—Yo… hace un tiempo yo quería preguntarte…

Inuyasha levantó sus orejas, prestándole atención. Kagome tragó.

—Inuyasha, ¿tú…?

Justo en aquel momento, el teléfono interrumpió la escena estrepitosamente. El ruido los sorprendió a ambos y Kagome se apresuró a contestar. Lo más seguro es que fuese su madre con noticias de su tía.

Inuyasha le siguió de cerca, molesto porque aquel extraño aparato había interrumpido las pocas palabras que Kagome había cruzado con él. Con curiosidad observó como la muchacha de hebras azabaches contestaba el teléfono, deteniendo así aquel molesto sonido que taladraba sin piedad sus orejitas.

—Diga.

— _Kagome, hola_ — una voz femenina habló al otro lado de la línea — _. Es mamá._

Inuyasha se relajó cuando reconoció la voz de la madre de Kagome. Más de una vez había tenido que escuchar los patéticos intentos de cortejo por parte de ese molesto humano que siempre estaba cerca de Kagome cuando ella asistía a la escuela. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que a aquel chico le interesaba _demasiado_ la muchacha. Y eso a Inuyasha no le agradaba ni un poco.

—¿Cómo están todos allá? — preguntó Kagome.

El medio demonio, ya más tranquilo, regresó al comedor y se sentó a terminar su taza de chocolate caliente. Inuyasha desvió su mirada a la ventana de la cocina y la nieve aún no dejaba de caer. Por cómo estaban las cosas al otro lado del pozo, seguramente tendrían que detener su búsqueda, al menos, un par de días más.

A Inuyasha no dejaba de sorprenderle aquella época. Donde Kagome vivía existían casi más comodidades de las que tendría un terrateniente en su tiempo. Aquellos quinientos años, la humanidad parecía haber progresado en demasía. Lo que sí pudo notar es que tanto árboles, como vegetación habían casi desaparecido por completo. Las construcciones eran tan diferentes, que Inuyasha no reconocería nada de no ser por el Árbol Sagrado.

 _Aquel, donde Kikyo le había sellado_.

Su mente comenzó a divagar mientras bebía el contenido dulce de la taza.

Kikyo… Aquella mujer que en el pasado le había amado tanto. Hoy tan solo quedaban retazos de un amor que se había deformado tristemente tras su supuesta traición. ¿Cómo es que Kikyo llegó a pensar que él le había traicionado? Y, ¿cómo él mismo lo había pensado? Quizá, a pesar de todo, Naraku había tenido la razón todo el tiempo. _Aquel amor que creían profesarse no era más que una farsa_. Si ellos se hubiesen amado de verdad, no habrían caído en aquella trampa tan fácilmente.

Cuando ocurrió lo de Tsubaki hace ya tanto tiempo, él no dudó de Kagome en ningún momento. Kagome le había apuntado directamente con una flecha, y ahí él pudo haberse visto traicionado de alguna forma, _pero…_ Inuyasha sabía que Kagome jamás le haría daño. _Jamás_. Él confiaba en ella incondicionalmente.

¿Cómo es que Kagome y Kikyo eran tan diferentes? Quizá, mucho tenía que ver con que Kagome había crecido en un hogar amoroso y Kikyo desde su más tierna infancia fue educada para convertirse en una sacerdotisa. La mirada de ambas denotaba tantos sentimientos. Kagome era la dulzura, la ternura y la comprensión. Kikyo era la frialdad, la soledad y la tristeza. Kagome era luz y Kikyo era oscuridad.

Y por ambas tenía sentimientos.

—Inuyasha.

El medio demonio cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y se volteó hacia la muchacha de hebras azabache. Allí, parada en el marco de la puerta con aquella sonrisa parecía la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó él desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Mi madre llegará en unos días — avisó la muchacha volviendo a sentarse en la silla frente a su taza de chocolate caliente —. ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

El corazón de ambos se aceleró ante aquel silencio que se formó entre ellos. Kagome envolvió la taza con sus manos y bebió el chocolate con las mejillas sonrosadas. Inuyasha se rascó las cien con exageración y suspiró.

—Claro.

.

.

—Inuyasha, ¿quieres ver una película?

El medio demonio enarcó una de sus plateadas cejas mientras observaba como Kagome se volteaba en su silla. La muchacha se había puesto a estudiar hace un rato y le había pedido a Inuyasha que no le distrajera, así que él se había quedado tranquilo encima de su cama, abrasando el Colmillo de Acero. Habían pasado unas horas de que había comenzado e Inuyasha ya se estaba quedando dormido de aburrimiento.

—¿ _Pelí_ -qué?

Kagome suspiró.

—Película… es como una obra de teatro en la caja que muestra imágenes — explico —. Las hay de muchos géneros. Quizá quieras ver una sobre la época en la que vives, Inuyasha.

El medio demonio aún seguía con algunas dudas, pero finalmente terminó asintiendo. La chica se acercó a su armario e Inuyasha le siguió. Kagome sacó unas cuantas mantas para cubrirse y se las entregó. Ella le ordenó acomodarlas cerca de la caja que mostraba imágenes mientras ella pedía una pizza. El obedeció sin llegar a entender por completo lo que la chica le indicó.

Kagome bajó las escaleras ras Inuyasha y se dirigió al teléfono. El medio demonio parecía tener cierta preferencia por la comida chatarra — _llámese hecha por cualquiera menos ella_ —, así que una pizza mientras veían alguna película sería la mejor opción. El repartidor le indicó que en media hora estaría allí, así que tendría tiempo para buscar la película que le había dicho su madre que viera con Inuyasha.

— _Sé que les encantará, querida_ — recordó decir a su madre por teléfono hace un rato.

La chica se aproximó a la cocina para calentar agua. Lo mejor para aquel frío sería un buen té caliente. No le apetecía para nada mezclar chocolate cliente y queso derretido, aunque estaba segura de que a Inuyasha le hubiese gustado en demasía.

Mientras el agua hervía, Kagome se dirigió a la sala para ver que tal iba Inuyasha. Caminó un par de pasos y se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando como el medio demonio extendía las mantas en el suelo con una cara bastante extraña. La chica rio para sus adentros y se acercó al mueble que sostenía el televisor ante la mirada expectante de Inuyasha.

Kagome abrió la puerta corrediza del mueble y encontró l cinta que su madre había alquilado. Con tinta de color negro, la cinta de video tenía escrito " _Fe_ " en su cara superior. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y la retrocedió mientras llegaba la pizza y preparaba el té.

.

.

— _Tengo una razón para estar aquí_ — insistió Eun Soo.

— _Decídmelo y lo haremos juntos_ — contestó Young con frustración.

Kagome desvió su mirada sutilmente hacia el medio demonio. Inuyasha estaba con los ojos muy abiertos sin despegarlos un segundo del televisor. Ambos se habían sentado uno al lado del otro, y a medida que la película avanzaba, Kagome se fue acomodando aún más cerca del medio demonio.

Su madre sí que había sido astuta. Aquella bendita película era _extrañamente similar_ a lo que vivían ella e Inuyasha. Básicamente, la historia trataba de un soldado de alto rango en la época feudal que iba en busca de una doctora al futuro. La extraña pareja viajaba al pasado por un extraño portal para la misión que debían cumplir. Ambos en un principio no se llevaban muy bien, pero luego de vivir grandes aventuras se van enamorando.

 _Ah, y el protagonista también había sufrido la pérdida de la mujer que amaba en el pasado_.

Inuyasha parecía estar realmente metido en aquella película.

La escena que acontecía en aquel momento era crucial… tanto así, que Inuyasha le había permitido que ella se comiera el último trozo de pizza con tal de que cerrara la boca. Era el momento ideal para que los dos protagonistas sacaran a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro. Kagome observó como Inuyasha apretaba la mandíbula con verdadera ansiedad ante el incómodo silencio de los protagonistas. La muchacha se giró hacia la televisión con genuino interés.

Ella también quería saber cómo demonios terminaría la película.

— _Sé que queráis huir desde el principio_ — dijo Young cansado — _. Desde que os conocí hasta ahora, sé que habéis estado a punto de morir muchas veces_ — continuó — _, que no habéis podido dormir bien ni una sola noche, que habéis llorado, ¡y todo por mi culpa!_ — gritó frustrado — _. Lo sé, pero… aun así no puedo dejaros al lado de ese bastardo._

Si bien la historia se parecía mucho a la de ellos, debía admitir que Choi Young era demasiado educado si se comparaba con Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró enternecida por la escena, soñando con que aquellos fuesen ella e Inuyasha.

 _Quedan pocos días para que os vayáis, pero no permitiré que paséis el tiempo que os queda con alguien como él_ — Young dudó unos momentos — _. En su lugar… ¿podrías pasar ese tiempo a mi lado?_

Y allí fue cuando la bomba calló.

Inuyasha y Kagome casi se caen de la impresión. Aquellas palabras habían sido casi idénticas a las que Kagome había pronunciado hace ya tanto tiempo cuando él había decidido que protegería a Kikyo. Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron con fuerza. Kagome recordaría preguntarle a su madre en que pensaba cuando le había dicho que sería una buena película para que vieran juntos. Ahora, ¿cómo demonios se mirarían a la cara?

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, ya sin tantas ganas de seguir el hilo de la historia. Sus propios pensamientos lo estaban asaltando sin piedad. La imagen de Kagome pidiéndole permanecer a su lado se evocaba una y otra vez en su mente, recordándole así lo hermosa que lucía. Muchas veces se preguntó si se había apresurado a elegir entre las dos sacerdotisas —Miroku siempre le recordaba lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser—, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tal como sucedería en la película, algún día Kagome tendría que regresar a aquella época y lo más seguro es que el pozo se cerrara. Él cumpliría su promesa de irse al infierno con Kikyo y la chica seguiría la que se suponía debiera ser su vida.

Ella quizá encontrara un marido y se casara. Estaba seguro de que ella querría una familia numerosa, pues se notaba mucho que le encantaban los críos. Él no dudaba ni por un momento el que ella sería una buena madre; amorosa y comprensiva. Criaría hijos dulces como ella y envejecería al lado del hombre que había elegido como compañero. Llegaría el momento de su muerte, y solo ahí él la podría ver, aunque fuera por un solo segundo, pues dudaba que una muchacha como ella fuera a parar al infierno. Él le pediría que saludase a su madre y la abrazaría solo un momento para seguir aguantando eternamente las penas del infierno con Kikyo.

Así sería.

Así _tenía_ que ser…

 _¿Pero era lo que en realidad él quería?_

No. Él no quería aquello. Él quería ser al que ella escogiese como compañero. Quería ser él el que criase inquietos niños con orejitas de perro y mirada chocolate. Quería ser él al que Kagome le susurrase cada noche un " _buenas noches_ " y un " _te amo_ ". Quería ser él el que envejeciera con ella y el que muriese a su lado. Quería… ¡Él quería tantas cosas!

Quería una vida junto a ella.

La quería.

La quería como Kikyo no pudo quererlo a él. Él la quería como era —toda escandalosa y torpe—, así como sabía que ella le quería incondicionalmente. Lo quería como medio demonio, le dulcificaba como demonio y le protegía como humano en las noches de luna nueva. Kagome le quería. Lo amaba.

Realmente lo amaba.

—Inuyasha.

El medio demonio posó su mirada ámbar en ella. Kagome parecía tan consternada como él. La muchacha tenía los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos apetitosos labios se encontraban entre abiertos, incitándole a cometer alguna imprudencia. Él no estaba mejor. Podía sentir como sus mejillas se incendiaban y la mirada se le volvía acuosa. Le picaban las manos.

 _¡Quería…! ¡Él quería…!_

.

.

La ventana de Kagome se encontraba totalmente empañada. La cortina que solía cubrirla estaba totalmente empapada, casi como si hubiese sido arrojada a la nieve sin piedad. El violeta pálido se había convertido en un color más intenso y oscuro por las manchas de humedad. Y es que, si bien afuera estaba haciendo un frío que calaba en los huesos, dentro sí que estaba haciendo un calor infernal.

Apasionados besos era lo único que se escuchaba en el hogar de los Higurashi. El medio demonio se encontraba allí, encima de la que se supone, debiera ser una sacerdotisa pura casta. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados; prácticamente unidos. Sus labios se acariciaban con infinita ternura y sus lenguas peleaban por la dominación total de sus bocas. Besos voraces, apasionados, dulces y traviesos. Besos que solo amantes verdaderos podían dar con genuina entrega.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? La verdad, ni siquiera ellos lo sabían muy bien. La intensa mirada que se profesaron luego de aquella importante escena en la película, había sido el detonador de sentimientos que habían tratado de enterrar tanto tiempo. Ninguno lo sabe, pero Kagome está casi segura de que Inuyasha le había besado primero. Sus labios se habían unido en un encuentro tierno y deseado. La mano de él buscó la de ella y la acaricio con infinita devoción. Luego de aquello, un huracán pasional se apoderó de ambos, dejando así la sala entre tropezones y suspiros. Olvidado entre las mantas quedó Colmillo de Acero, que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir en la tumba de Inu No Taisho.

Cuando cayeron estrepitosamente en la cama rosa, ambos supieron que ya no había vuelta atrás. Carisias por encima de las ropas y besos pasionales no eran fáciles de detener. Inuyasha gruñía tras cada beso y Kagome no estaba mejor. El aliento de ambos se mezclaban e Inuyasha pudo notar el cómo su olor se quedaba más profundamente en Kagome. Sus garras acariciaban delicadamente el cuello níveo de la muchacha, arrancando más de un gemido.

Kagome era una chica intrépida. Siempre se consideró valiente y extrovertida. Y esta no sería una excepción; ella llegaría al final. Kagome quería que Inuyasha fuese suyo, así como sabía que él deseaba lo mismo que ella. Lo quería; lo amaba. Después de tanto tiempo y de todo por lo que habían pasado, aquella era la genuina forma en la que se demostrarían los sentimientos que habían tratado de esconder sin éxito con tanto recelo.

Inuyasha sintió como Kagome jalaba de su haori con insistencia, dándole así permiso para hacer lo mismo con las prendas de ella. Él se dejó hacer, sumiso ante los deseos de la sacerdotisa. El haori rojo calló al suelo silenciosamente y Kagome le miró. Los ojos chocolate parecían querer fundirse en los ámbares de él. Aquella mirada tierna que solo la chica le profesaba fue el detonante de las palabras que, después de tanto tiempo, cambiarían todo.

—Te amo, Kagome.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas en menos de un segundo. Aquella susurrada confesión se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Una fina lágrima cayó por su sonrojada mejilla hasta perderse en su cabello y se sintió feliz. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con que Inuyasha le profesara aquellas palabras con tanta sinceridad? Ya había perdido la cuanta de todas las fantasías que se habían apoderado de su mente desde que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del fastidioso y violento medio demonio.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de huir ante las lágrimas de la muchacha, pero su pequeña mano fue capaz de retenerle. Volvió a posar sus ojos en ella y una creciente sonrisa se apodero del bello rostro femenino.

—También te amo, Inuyasha.

Aquella sonrisa de medio lado que la traía loca apareció en el afilado rostro de Inuyasha. El muy idiota era un fanfarrón, pero aquello le gustaba casi tanto como el Inuyasha tierno que le estaba profesando amor hace unos momentos. La pequeña mano libre de la muchacha acarició el rostro del medio demonio con infinita ternura y le atrajo con delicadeza para besarlo. Inuyasha se dejó hacer mientras subía con delicadeza el suéter que Kagome llevaba puesto.

Ya pasados varios intentos en vano, la chica decidió que si no quería perder aquel suéter, era mejor sacárselo. Inuyasha estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y no quería que aquella prenda tejida se convirtiera en horribles retazos. Se despojó de él rápidamente y lo dejó caer justo al lado del olvidado haori de Inuyasha. El medio demonio le sonrió y se volvieron a besar con la misma voracidad que hace unos momentos. ¿Cómo es que se había resistido tanto tiempo a sus cálidos y apasionados besos?

Inuyasha se despojó de su kosode blanco con agilidad y se giró, dejando a Kagome a horcajadas de él con el rostro como un apetitoso tomate maduro. El medio demonio podía sentir el corazón desembocado de la muchacha ante aquel espectáculo. Sabía que Kagome no era indiferente a su cuerpo y eso le gustaba. También, un sutil olor a excitación lo invadió por completo, mezclándose así con el propio suyo. Kagome estaba excitada y estaba seguro que mucho tenía que ver con que ella estuviese _sintiendo_ directamente lo que ella provocaba en él.

Inconscientemente, la chica se movió para acomodarse mejor, sin pensar en que _aquello_ también buscaría acomodarse. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente ante la situación. Era cierto que se habían visto envueltos en un remolino de pasión, pero también estaba el hecho de que ninguno de los dos tenía _ese_ tipo de experiencia. Kagome soltó una risa nerviosa y eso pareció relajar un poco al medio demonio.

—¿De qué te ríes, perra? — pregunto.

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Me seguirás llamando así? — contestó ella con otra pregunta.

Inuyasha torció el gesto.

—¡ _Keh!_ Por supuesto que sí, tonta.

Kagome sujetó con fuerza ambos brazos del medio demonio sobre su cabeza y le besó con frenesí. Inuyasha cerró los ojos de manera sumisa y sonrió entre besos. La dejaría llevar el control unos momentos más para que se relajara un poco. La veía tímida y él no estaba mejor, pero discutir así era algo que le tranquilizaba de cierta forma. Kagome era a la única que le tenía aquella confianza.

La chica se separó lentamente del él. El cabello azabache de ella formó una cortina, aislándoles del mundo exterior.

—¿No me puedes llamar " _cariño_ "?, ¿o " _querida_ "?

Inuyasha pareció incomodarse ante aquello.

—No son palabras que yo usaría… ¡Son demasiado empalagosas! — el medio demonio se sonrojó y desvió la mirada sutilmente —. Además… _perra_ es un término que utilizamos los demonios perro para…

Kagome sonrió coquetamente.

—¿Para..?— le animó a continuar.

Inuyasha tragó saliva ruidosamente sin encarar a la curiosa chica.

—Para… _nuestra hembra_.

El corazón Kagome se aceleró a medida que se fue alejando de su rostro.

—¡Pero tú siempre me haz llamado así!

Inuyasha se sonrojó aún más.

—¡Es por eso que yo…! — trató de explicar el medio demonio —. Yo… ¡Demonios, Kagome!

Sin ya ninguna escapatoria, Inuyasha se alzó y la besó. Dicen que un beso vale más que mil palabras y esperaba que Kagome entendiera. Quería que entendiera cómo él se sentía respecto a ella. Quería que la chica se diese cuenta de que él, prácticamente desde que la había conocido, la había visto como una potencial _compañera_. Como perro medio demonio, Inuyasha tenía que instinto de proteger con garras y dientes aquello que consideraba _de su propiedad_ y Kagome no era la excepción. La muchacha siempre demostró tener carácter y ser valiente. Jamás dejó que alguien la pisoteara a ella o a sus amigos. Era fuerte e independiente. ¿Qué hombre no desearía una mujer que no solo compartiera la cama con él, sino también que peleara codo a codo a su lado?

Además, Kagome había sido la única a la que jamás le importó que él fuese un medio demonio. Desde su más tierna infancia él fue marginado y maltratado. Y no solo él, sino también su madre. Ningún niño quiso jamás acercarse a él, mucho menos una mujer. Siempre pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida solo después de la muerte de su madre. Pero aquí estaba, semidesnudo y en la cama de la única mujer que jamás le juzgo. Besaba los labios que con tanto mimo repetían su nombre una y otra vez, como si fuese lo más bello del mundo.

Él le demostraría cuanto la podía llegar a amar.

Inuyasha acercó sus garras ante la delgada blusa que cubría el torso y la despojó rápidamente de ella, imitando el como lo había hecho ella con anterioridad. Un bonito sujetador blanco se encargaba de cubrir los dos montes que Inuyasha ya había visto _por accidente_ en más de una ocasión. Más de alguna vez había fantaseado con ellos cuando llevaba a Kagome en su espalda. Gracias a Dios su hakama era lo bastante holgada como para no revelar nada. Deseoso y desesperado, el medio demonio arrancó la prenda blanca de la muchacha, exponiendo así lo que hace tanto tiempo deseaba ver.

Kagome se cubrió algo abochornada.

—¡Qué poco delicado! — reclamó ella —. Pudiste haber sido un poco más romántico.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras rodeaba con sus manos las delgadas muñecas de la chica.

—¡No te cubras! — le pidió —. Además, no es la primera vez que las veo.

Kagome le observó con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mejillas hechas un incendio. _¡¿Cómo se atrevía…?!_

—¡Abajo!

Las perlas del Collar de Dominación brillaron e Inuyasha fue atraído bruscamente hacia la cama. El colchón soltó un feo estruendo y Kagome supo que más de un resorte se había roto. El medio demonio también sintió el crujido extraño y esperó a que se pasara el efecto del conjuro para erguirse con el ceño fruncido. Kagome se paró e Inuyasha imitó su acción. Ambos observaron como una de las patas de la cama se había quebrado y el colchón se había abultado en algunas partes.

—Lo estropeaste, perra tonta.

Ya no quedaba ni una pisca de romanticismo en el ambiente. Kagome suspiró ya sin ganas de cubrir sus senos totalmente expuestos. Inuyasha tenía razón.

Lo había estropeado todo.

.

.

La extraña pareja se encontraba sentada una vez más en el comedor. Inuyasha se había puesto solo su kosode blanco, mientras que Kagome se había ensañado en utilizar el haori rojo del medio demonio. Inuyasha sabía que la chica no se lo había pedido para intentarle seducir, pero vaya que le quedaba bien. Agradecía enormemente que en esta época no hubiera que encender una fogata en cada habitación de la casa para que ésta se mantuviese caliente. Ambos podrían andar desnudos y no sentirían nada de frío.

 _Podrían, si Kagome no hubiese arruinado la cama y hubiesen podido continuar_.

—Así que… — la voz nerviosa de Kagome fue lo que interrumpió el silencio incómodo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me amas? — preguntó Kagome con una minúscula sonrisa.

Inuyasha sintió como un inminente calor acudía a colorear sin piedad sus mejillas. _Esto no tenía que suceder así_. Se supone que la conversación incomoda plagada de sentimientos tenía que ser luego del acto de apareamiento, o al menos, así pensó él que sería. No contaba con que Kagome se enfadara con él y terminara dejando inservible el único lugar donde pretendía tomarla. Le gustaba ese pequeño cuarto porque olía a Kagome — _y a él, a veces_ —. Inuyasha suspiró y supo que si no respondía, la chica seguramente se enfadaría con él y lo mandaría al suelo.

—Si — contestó simplemente —, aunque seas una perra tonta.

Kagome ensanchó un poco más su pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Aun no se podía creer todo lo que había pasado en su habitación hace tan solo unos momentos. Aquellos besos apasionados le habían dejado un agradable hormigueo en los labios y su corazón aun parecía querer explotar de emoción… aunque mucho tenía que ver con que le hubiese gustado seguir con lo que hacía. Aun sentía sus húmedas bragas molestar por el roce.

La chica abrió los ojos y se paró de la silla. Inuyasha imitó su acción y sintió como la chica jalaba su kosode con pequeñas y tímidas manos. El medio demonio se dejó arrastrar simplemente por el pasillo principal de la casa. Cuando notó que se dirigían a la puerta de salida, Inuyasha torció el gesto y se detuvo junto con Kagome.

—No saldrás así.

La chica le miró entonces con timidez.

—Es que… — Kagome se aferró aún más al kosode — afuera… afuera, en la bodega… ahí está un viejo colchón que quizá… quizá podríamos usar.

Inuyasha se sintió un poco abochornado.

—Pero… tu cama está inservible — comentó —. La estructura de madera también está rota.

Kagome asintió y se sentó en la entrada con una mirada triste.

Inuyasha entendió entonces lo que sucedía. Kagome quería seguir con _eso_. Él también, por supuesto. El medio demonio se sentó a su lado y ambos observaron la puerta como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Luego de unos momentos, Inuyasha envolvió a Kagome en sus brazos y la chica se dejó hacer.

—Lo siento.

Inuyasha se separó un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—No pasa nada — contestó él acariciando el cabello de la chica.

Kagome aferró sus manos al pecho fuerte del medio demonio.

—¡Pero yo quería continuar!

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Yo también.

—¿Y si utilizamos otra habitación? — preguntó la chica con los ojos llorosos.

—No — contestó Inuyasha de mala gana —. No me apetece hacerlo en una habitación que apeste a tu abuelo o a tu madre, Kagome.

Kagome soltó un primer sollozo e Inuyasha trató de maquinar algo en su mente lo más rápido que pudo. Odiaba verla llorar, porque casi siempre era él quien provocaba sus lágrimas. El medio demonio sacudió su cabeza y trató de buscar una solución. El único lugar donde le apetecía seguir era en la habitación de Kagome, pero la cama y el colchón estaban en pésimas condiciones. El suelo tampoco era una mejor opción.

—¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba el colchón?

Kagome levantó su llorosa mirada hacia Inuyasha.

—En la bodega.

Inuyasha la soltó y abrió la puerta, dejando que el frío ingresara a la casa. Kagome se abrazó a sí misma, mientras veía como en el exterior los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer. Inuyasha se giró hacia ella antes de salir.

—Espérame en tu habitación, Kagome.

.

.

—Fue una buena idea, Inuyasha.

El medio demonio asintió con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba a Kagome en el viejo y machado colchón. A Inuyasha se le había ocurrido que quizá no fuese tan incómodo tirar el polvoriento colchón al suelo, en el lugar donde se suponía, debía estar la cama de Kagome. El medio demonio ingresó el colchón por la ventana de la chica y, para el desagrado de ésta, Inuyasha terminó de destrozar la cama para convertirla en solo trozos deformes de madera, retazos del colchón y un montón de grandes resortes. Todo aquello ahora se encontraba cubierto por la nieve, a las afueras de la ventana de la chica.

— _Keh_ , claro que sí.

—Aunque no debiste destrozar mi cama — mencionó la chica mientras se deshacía del kosode del muchacho —. Aún se podía reparar.

Inuyasha se volteó, dejándola a ella al mando una vez más. Le había gustado tenerla encima de él _demasiado_.

—Cállate.

Kagome le hizo caso y se acercó para besarlo. Sus labios se unieron una vez más en una apasionada danza de dominación. La habitación se había vuelto a calentar como antes y sus cuerpos tibios se buscaban con desesperación. Las manos de Kagome se aferraban al rostro del medio demonio mientras los besos apasionados seguían. Inuyasha mantenía las suyas en la cintura de la chica con la clara intención de deshacerse de su propio haori.

Cuando éste calló, exponiendo una vez más los sonrosados senos de la chica, Kagome no se cubrió. Inuyasha, con algo de temor mal disimulado, acercó sus manos a los dos montes que la chica le estaba mostrando. Las manos de él envolvieron con mimo los pechos de la muchacha, haciendo que ella soltara un sensual suspiro. Inuyasha notó como la parte más oscura de ellos se endurecían y se sonrojó. Parecían pequeñas frambuesas y él _quería comerlas_.

El medio demonio se irguió y se llevó unos de los senos a su boca. Kagome gimoteó, aferrándose completamente a Inuyasha. La chica sintió como él succionaba muy despacio su pezón izquierdo y casi se derritió. Jamás se imaginó que todo en aquella situación fuera tan terriblemente sensual. Cuando fantaseaba con el medio demonio, ella siempre se imaginó un acto tierno, donde los sentimientos fuesen lo único. Kagome sabía que Inuyasha le amaba. Él se lo había dicho y sabía que no mentía, pero si se le sumaba a todo aquello la sensualidad, el deseo y la pasión, definitivamente era mucho mejor de como lo había imaginado.

Inuyasha sintió como un enorme olor a deseo proveniente de Kagome le abofeteaba, dejándole casi mareado. Su propio olor a excitación también le envolvió, haciéndole sentir en el cielo. Solo ella compartiría algo así con un medio demonio. Hasta Kikyo, antes de cualquier cosa, le había pedido que se convirtiera en un humano. Y ahora le aceptaba, pero él sabía que era solo porque ella ya tampoco era humana. Inuyasha se prometió que la próxima vez que viera a Kikyo dejaría las cosas claras, aunque aquello le conllevara problemas.

La sacerdotisa de barro y hueso ya había demostrado ser capaz de hacerle daño a Kagome sin ningún tipo de resentimiento, así que tendría que tener cuidado. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Kikyo ante aquello, pero estaba seguro que no sería de la mejor manera. Un gemido de Kagome le hizo desechar todos aquellos pensamientos. Ya se preocuparía más tarde.

Kagome le alejó con desesperación y buscó sus labios hambrienta. Inuyasha se dejó besar, sumiso ante la apasionada chica encima de él. Sus manos inexpertas recorrieron la espalda de la chica hasta llegar finalmente a su trasero. El sonriente rostro de Miroku apareció en su mente, con una cachetada marcada en su rostro. Inuyasha apretó el trasero de la chica, dándose cuenta sí de porqué al moje libidinoso le gustaba tanto.

Kagome soltó una risita nerviosa y le observó.

—Ahora entiendo a Miroku — mencionó Inuyasha sin apartar sus manos de Kagome.

La chica le miró con una ceja erguida.

—Espero que sea, al menos, solo conmigo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le apretó aún más y le sonrió de lado, justo como le gustaba a ella.

—Claro que sí, tonta.

Y así se volvieron a besar con incontenible deseo. Inuyasha buscó el cierre de la falda de Kagome entre besos, y cuando la encontró, la destrozó por completo. La chica se separó de él y le miró con reprobación, pero ya sin decirle nada. Sabía que era un bruto y bueno… ella también estaba demasiado excitada como para molestarse genuinamente.

Inuyasha arrojó la falda de Kagome junto a las otras prendas olvidadas. Kagome acercó sus manos a la hakama del medio demonio con una coqueta sonrisa, haciendo que éste se sonrojara y se quedara completamente estático. Las torpes manos de Kagome lograron finalmente deshacer el nudo de la prenda y se levantó de encima de Inuyasha para retirarla completamente. No fue una sorpresa para ella el darse cuenta que el medio demonio no utilizaba ningún tipo de ropa interior, pero si lo fue el verlo completamente desnudo.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha era especialmente marcado, quizá por su condición demoniaca. Su torso —que ella conocía especialmente bien— parecía perlado por el sudor. Sus piernas también estaban bastante musculosas y ni hablar de sus varoniles brazos. Kagome posó su mirada en la entrepierna de Inuyasha y se giró completamente avergonzada mientras se quitaba las últimas dos prendas que ella llevaba. Las medias azules cayeron en un silencioso susurro con las bragas en su interior.

Inuyasha giró su cabeza y también se dedicó a observar con atención a Kagome. Siempre le pareció especialmente atractivo el que la chica tuviera tan sensualmente ancha las caderas. Kagome no tenía la contextura de la mayoría de las mujeres en su época. La chica de cabello azabache, a pesar de ser tan joven, tenía un cuerpo curvo y demasiado apetitoso. Su trasero redondo hacía jugo con esas bonitas caderas e Inuyasha supo que jamás había visto a Kagome tan hermosa como ahora. La chica se giró aún sonrosada y se sentó rápidamente junto a Inuyasha en el colchón.

El medio demonio también se sentó.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó él mientras tocaba el pequeño hombro de Kagome.

Kagome le observó de reojo.

—Jamás… — la chica suspiró abochornada — yo jamás… bueno, yo…

Inuyasha supo lo que aquello significaba. Los nervios la habían vuelto a asaltar sin piedad. Él no estaba mejor. Inuyasha tenía la misma experiencia que Kagome en el tema; o sea, ninguna. Él también estaba siendo carcomido por los nervios, pero sabía que era mejor disimular. Si Inuyasha se mostraba tan nerviosos como la chica, seguramente no llegarían a ninguna parte. Sabía que Kagome quería esto tanto como él, pero bueno, así era la primera vez… tan llena de inseguridades y todo.

Inuyasha decidió aplicar algo que ya le había servido con anterioridad para los nervios.

Conversar… _aunque se estuviese muriendo de deseo_.

—Kagome… ¿no crees que los protagonistas de la película se parecían mucho a nosotros?

La chica le observó con genuina sorpresa. Lego sonrió.

—Un poco — contestó —. Aunque Young tiene muchos más modales.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y acercó el rostro un poco más a ella.

—Perra tonta… él era un general, no un medio demonio. Por supuesto que tenía modales. Yo me crie en un castillo, pero solo cruzaba palabras con mi madre.

Kagome pareció entristecerse.

—Lo siento — se disculpó —. No quise…

—No es nada.

Inuyasha aprovechó lo desprevenida que estaba y la empujo, haciéndola caer acostada ene colchón. Kagome pareció sorprenderse, sobre todo cuando sintió como Inuyasha se posaba encima de ella con una sonrisa arrogante. Kagome soltó una risa melodiosa e Inuyasha supo que había logrado relajarle.

Ahora venía la parte difícil.

El medio demonio besó a la chica dulcemente. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció deseoso de él. Las manos de Inuyasha buscaron con extremo cuidado el lugar secreto de Kagome, y cuando finalmente llegó, el medio demonio pudo sentir como aquella zona se encontraba totalmente empapada. La chica se separó un poco de él y le miró con un rostro lleno de deseo. Inuyasha acarició la zona con mimo y Kagome soltó un estrepitoso gemido. Eso quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Kagome, sin querer quedarse atrás, deslizó una de sus manos hasta la pelvis de Inuyasha. Con timidez, arrastró su curiosa mano hasta el lugar deseado y acarició por primera vez el viril miembro de Inuyasha que ya se encontraba completamente excitado. Un gruñido del medio demonio se vio mermado por un apasionado beso de ambos mientras se acariciaban mutuamente. Los dedos de Inuyasha jugaban con el endurecido botón que había encontrado entre los pliegues de la chica y Kagome subía y bajaba su mano alrededor del gran miembro.

Ambos gemían audiblemente con desesperación.

Inuyasha supo que la chica estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo de placer y se detuvo ante sus protestas. El medio demonio buscó la mirada brillante de la chica. Tanto su respiración, como la de ella se mezclaban en una agradable aroma. Sus pieles mojadas se encontraban completamente pegadas y sus ojos parecieron conectarse.

—Estoy lista, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Yo también.

Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso. El medio demonio tomó su endurecido miembro y lo llevó a los mojados pliegues la muchacha. Un primer roce bastó para arrancarle a ambos un estrepitoso gemido. Los dos se encontraban casi es su límite de cordura, así que Inuyasha se preparó y entró en ella en un suave movimiento de caderas. El interior era aún más cálido de lo que imagino y un olor maravilloso lo embriagó por completo.

Kagome se sintió completamente invadida por el miembro de Inuyasha. Se encontraba tan húmeda que el placer se sentía con mucha más fuerza que el dolor de la primera vez. Inuyasha parecía estar deleitándose con las nuevas sensaciones y ella también. No fue hasta que Inuyasha se separó un poco de ella, que notó como él fruncía el ceño.

—Sangras — no había sido una pregunta.

Kagome sonrió.

—Sí, pero sé que también puedes sentir el inmenso placer me provocas, Inuyasha.

El medio demonio sonrió y supo que lo había hecho bien. El cuerpo de Kagome se acostumbró rápidamente a su intromisión, así que pequeñas envestidas fueron las protagonistas de la apasionada escena. La pareja respiraba con dificultad ante las inminentes olas de placer que los inundaban sin piedad.

Llegó un momento en que Kagome se alegró de vivir en un lugar tan retirado. Los gemidos de ella y los gruñidos de él se escuchaban en todos los rincones de la casa. Kagome se había aferrado con uñas a la espalda de Inuyasha y la arañaba sin piedad ante cada estoca que parecía ser con más fuerza que la anterior. El medio demonio se aferraba con sus garras al colchón viejo y maltratado, desenado hundirse aún más de en la excitada muchacha.

Una última envestida y ambos pudieron probar por primera vez el placer en todo su esplendor. El interior de Kagome se contrajo deliciosamente, queriendo succionar así todo lo que Inuyasha había soltado muy dentro de ella. Ambos habían probado aquello por primera vez y sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás. Se habían vuelto completamente adictos el uno al otro.

Una pequeña marca en el cuello de Kagome había aparecido luego de que Inuyasha le mordiera al llegar al clímax. El medio demonio olió la marca antes de alejarse y sonrió con suficiencia.

Ahora si podía fanfarronearle a Koga que él había ganado.

Kagome era suya.

.

.

—Oye, Kagome.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cuándo dijiste que llegaba tu familia?

Kagome torció el gesto mientras observaba a Inuyasha acostado a su lado. La habitación se encontraba llena de envoltorios de comida, botellas de distintas bebidas y ellos se encontraban cubiertos solo por las finas sabanas rosas de ella.

Habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido y solo se habían levantado de aquel colchón para ir a buscar comida y para ir al baño. La casa estaba echa un desastre, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Aquellos días de nieve se lo habían pasado haciendo el amor como locos —o recuperando el tiempo perdido, según Inuyasha—. El medio demonio tenía la espalda llena de arañazos de la apasionada muchacha y Kagome había dejado que Inuyasha le marcara con chupetones gran parte del cuello y los senos.

Definitivamente, habían sido los mejores días que habían vivido juntos.

Se habían olvidado de todo.

—Creo que llegan mañana por la mañana, Inuyasha… ¿por qué?

El medio demonio se sentó en la cama consternado.

—Kagome…

Un ruido alertó a la pareja. La puerta principal se había abierto estrepitosamente y Kagome supo lo que aquello significada.

—¡Llegamos, hija!

 _¡Mierda!_

Habían sido buenos días, pero ya debían volver a sus obligaciones.

La nieve se había terminado.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí mi primer long-shot de Inuyasha. La verdad no pretendía extenderlo tanto, pero se escribió casi solo en un arranque de inspiración. Hace bastante que no escribía un LEMON y eso que a mí me gustan bastante. En fin, ahora que tenía tiempo me dediqué a esto y creo que salió bastante bien.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si les gustó dejen un comentario que nunca están demás y bueno, también les aviso que se pueden pasar por un FIC que estoy escribiendo también de Inuyasha y que pretendo actualizar el fin de semana.**

 **Un montón de gracias por leer y que tengan una bonita semana.**

 **Se despide Ali'sGrave.**

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
